nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Whirlwind
' Whirlwind' (real name David Cannon) is a young but rough tempered supervillain who uses wind powers for his own evil deeds. Appearance Whirlwind has never shown himself without his costume. The custome itself is a green colored metal-plate armor. with the cone shaped helmet covering most of his face except for his blue eyes with two small wings at the side of the helmet. He has broad green shoulder pads, he wears some kind of green belt around his waist. He wears metal bracelets, with saw blades attached to each of them, which can be thrown. Personality Whirlwind is very arrogant and confident, trying to proof that he is the best at everything, like boasting against Wasp that she shouldn't challenge him. He is also ruthless as shown when he topples cars and slicing them in half without any care. He gets annoyed very easily by opponents who tries to tease him. Relationships Wasp Whirlwind's first meeting with the Wasp was already annoyed by her for challenging him. After he is defeated by her he has a grudge on her and has a desire to kill her. History Present After delivering the Sonic Disrupter to Klaw he gets annoyed by The Wasp and fights her, but he ends up defeated by her. He was later taken to The Big House, without knowledge of The Big House he tried to escape the vicinity but Ant Man prevented him from escaping realizing what The Big House really is. in his holding cell he is itching to escape but then he calms down when the Mad Thinker told him about the four supervillain prisons on the planet and that a system shutdown will free them soon. When the breakout happens Whirwind is escaping The Big House and knocks some S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents out along the way. He later finds Ant Man. He provokes him by hurting the Wasp. He then punches to a ledge he grabs hold of him. As Griffin tries to attack Ant Man he shrinks himself and attacks Whirlwind instead. His fate is unknown after the Breakout. Powers and Abilities Bodily Rotation: David developed his powers at the age of 13, which granted him to rotate his body at high speeds, creating a small whirlwind around his body. Even though spinning at high speeds he can maintain his senses on the environment around him. It's rotation is powerfull enough to cause small gusts of winds. *'Superhuman Speed' - Rotating at high speeds, Whirlwind can move at incredible high speeds. With this speed he can even outrun the Wasp. *'Superhuman Balance' - Whirlwind has shown to be able to keep his balance after rotating his body at high speed. *'Flight' - Whirlwind has shown to be able to stay in air for a certain amount of time, by rotating at high speeds. *'Superhuman Strength' - Whirlwind has shown to be able to easily topple cars over and throw the Ultron units. Equipment Saw Blades: Whirlwind has four metal saw blades at his disposal, two of those are attached to his metal bracelets. As whirlwind combines the saw blades with his bodily rotation powers, it can easily slice through cars in half. Whirlwind can also throw them at high speeds by rotating his body. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Whirlwind was resurrected after his demise in the Annihilation Wave by Padro Lodo to join the Organization as a member of the Lethal Legion. His powers have been augmented greatly due to Technus and Dr. Eggman's experiments on him. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Lethal Legion Category:Neo Masters of Evil Category:The Hand